Record media libraries have been used for many years. Such media libraries have often been relatively large machines. These large machine media libraries are constructed by assembling a plurality of sub-assembly cabinets together. Media transporting means in these media libraries could access media storage receptacles in any sub-assembly cabinet as well as media drives commonly incorporated into a usual array of media storage receptacles. Such media libraries require complex installation, possible negative performance characteristics while not necessarily being cost effective. It is desired to remove the installation complexity of large capacity media libraries by providing a plurality of independent media libraries. Further, means are desired to facilitate some automatic internal migration of media between the plurality of independent media libraries.
Various types of record media have been used in such large media libraries. Magnetic tape was a first medium use in such libraries. Magnetic cards, micro-fiche cards and now optical disks have been and are also used in media libraries. Some media libraries have a capability of storing diverse media. The present invention enables a facile and low-cost implementation of a multi-media library system.